Just a sunny day
by A Crazy Moron
Summary: The vocaloid 8 are trying to make an introduction of their story. Things happen after that. And not all of them are good. Rated T for um... vulgarities. This is my first fanfic, so it might not be so good. (Len does not appear much in the whole thing.)


Em… Hi! This is my first fic! Anyway, this involves only Kaito, Gakupo, Len, Miku, Gumi, Rin, Luka and Meiko. I hope it's fine! I'm just too excited.

Uh… Disclaimer?- I do not own Vocaloid (obviously) only a bit of their supposed OOC-ness. Lol.

* * *

"**_It was a beautiful sunny day. Birds were flying around the house and there were many wonderful trees surrounding it. In the house lived 8 people and-"_** Kaito began his introduction.

"WAIT!" Gakupo suddenly screamed.

"What is it now?" Kaito asked, irritated.

"Let me do the intro!" Gakupo replied happily.

"Fine, do whatever you want, I don't c- Wait, wha? Don-" Kaito finally realised how idiotic it was to let "_The Eggplant Man" _do the intro and started to protest but was unfortunately interrupted by the annoyingness of Gakupo.

"**_It was a beautiful sunny eggplant. Eggplants were flying around the eggplant and there were many wonderful eggplants surrounding it. In the eggplant lived 8 eggplants and-" _**Gakupo was interrupted by some gentle knocks on the door, much to Kaito's happiness. He even wanted to hug the person who knocked. Unless it was Gumi. Or maybe Rin. Or Miku.

"Um, excuse me, is Kaito here?" Len peeked into the room. "Rin broke the-"

"Hey, Len-chan~!" A familiar voice of Hatsune Miku was heard.

"Em- Uwah!" Len was pushed into the room and landed on top of Kaito. Since he was quite light, Kaito got up. And hugged Len for interrupting Gakupo's "excellent" introduction.

"God dammit! Don't push people!" Kaito said OOC-ly.

"Sorry!" said the wonderfully sadistic Gumi sarcastically.

"Let me do the intro, kay?" said the last but not least in the group, Rin, and without waiting for Poor Kaito's response, started.

**_"It was a beautiful sunny day to beat up people (though anytime is fine), Baka Lens were flying around and getting stabbed to death when they flew around the house. In the house lived the awesome Sadistic Sisterhood 3 (SS3)…" _**Rin, Miku and Gumi did a cool pose and Rin continued, **_"The older female duo… (Meiko and Luka: WHAT!)And the guys!" _**Then she breathed in slowly, making everyone move their head closer in suspense (O.o seriously?). She opened her mouth. Everyone stared.

"Done." That single word was enough to make everyone fall off their chairs (not literary).

"Seriously?" Kaito questioned.

"Yep!"

"Ugh."

"Ohohoho~!"

"Seriously?"

"Is "seriously" a trend word?" Gumi asked.

"Probably," Miku answered.

"So now what?" Luka asked.

"Ohohohohoho- we don't do anything," Rin replied.

...-

"Don't fill up the space with full stops!" Kaito said angrily.

"Seriously?" Miku said.

"Seriously," Gumi answered.

"The author only did this for the intro! He didn't even think about what will happen next!" Kaito exclaimed OOC-ly.

_Shut the hell up, favourite character._

"Favourite… character?" Kaito took 0.00000001 seconds to process the 2 words in his brain. "Why am I your favourite character?"

_You're awesome, cute and stuff._

"Eh… Really?"Kaito wondered aloud.

"Pff! You're opposite of what the author said!" The SS3 said in unison.

"He is NOT!" Luka retorted furiously. "Don't say such nonsense! It's irritating!"

"That's the WHOLE point!" Gumi said annoyingly with her annoying smile.

"Ohohoho~! Hm… Do you think that's my fav phrase or something?" Rin wondered.

"Oh yeah, after looking at the top of the first page, Rin, what did you break?" Kaito asked.

"Your brain!" Gumi answered.

"Seriously?" Kaito muttered under his breath.

"Seriously," Rin replied.

"Don't insult Kaito. Anyway, Rin broke-" Len was interrupted.

"Len's ass!" Miku exclaimed cheerfully.

"..."

"SERIOUSLY?! JUST BECAUSE WE'RE GUYS YOU PICK ON US?!" Kaito shouted.

"YEAH! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DON'T YOU SPEND TIME DOING OTHER NICE THINGS INSTEAD?!" Luka added.

"Eh, but you aren't a guy," Kaito looked at her.

"I know. It's only right that people should have guy rights."

"Guy… rights?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…" Kaito diverted his gaze to Len. "Hey Len…"

"Why are they… so mean to guys?" Len asked, sounding weird.

"Eh, Len, uh… you don't need to-"

"Wah!" And with that, like in my other comics (you might not know what they are, but who cares), Len ran out of the room.

"Len sucks!" Rin said.

"Shut the hell up!" Kaito immediately replied.

"He should eat eggplants!" you-know-who said.

"Shut up," was Meiko's very first individual sentence in this story.

"Meiko so the meanies!"

"Keh." SMASH. Glass shards scattered everywhere in slow motion. Gakupo x_x. Meiko kept her now bottomless sake bottle.

"Stupid." And with that, Meiko walked away.

"Cool…" the SS3 said.

"Heck," Kaito said.

"Damn," Luka said.

"X_X," Gakupo X_X.

* * *

That's da end! Oh wait, there's an omake! WARNING: OOCness involved. Somewhat following the story. All the words in _this_ are thoughts.

Kaito: In the end, we didn't know what Rin broke.

Meiko (drunk mode): SAKE! *starts bashing stuff with sake bottle*

Kaito: Dammit!

Luka: Kaito! You and I hold her down! Everyone! Get away! And Gakupo! You're included! Don't just sit there and eat your eggplants (that's made up. He actually wasn't, but was holding it)! Oh yeah right, he fainted. I forgot.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Meiko (still in drunk mode): Hehehe… You can't escape. *continues shooting*

Kaito: What the hell?! Now Meiko's evil?!

Luka: Is she even shooting properly?!

Meiko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *shoots randomly*

Len: *goes up the stairs to get stuff and enters room* Hi guys what are you-

Kaito: LEN! GET AWAY-

Rin kicks Len out of the room and down the stairs. Gumi locks the door. Miku snickers evilly and takes out her own gun.

Kaito: WHAT THE HELL?! Is this an action omake!?

Luka: The bad thing is that there are only two of us and four of them! And you're the only okay guy!

Kaito: Do you have to add that?!

Luka: No.

Kaito: Eh, I shouldn't have said that… Eh?!

Luka: What's wrong?!

Kaito: We only have this for weapons! *tosses tako luka plush to Luka*

Luka: Seriously?!

Kaito: Seriously! It's our only hope! *holds up an ice-dream plush*

Luka: … Mm! Alright! Let's go!

Kaito n Luka: Haaaaaaaah! *heading toward Gumi but Miku gets in way and gets hit*

Rin n Gumi: Miku!

Miku: I'm alright…

Rin: Miku...*looks at Kaito n Luka* You'll pay for this! *holds Gakupo by legs and starts swinging him around*

Kaito n Luka: WHAT THE HELL?!

Rin: Taaaaaaaakee THIS! *Throws Gakupo with super strength*

Kaito n Luka: Ack! *dodges Gakupo forgetting to catch him*

SMASH!

Kaito n Luka: *realises that they should have caught him*Oh yeah! Darn!

Gumi: And this! *shoots with bazooka*

Kaito n Luka: EH?! *dodges but bazooka thing hits Gakupo*Dammit!

Gumi: Did you realise that you guys have been saying the same thing at the same time continuously for 5 times?

Kaito n Luka: Really?

Rin: 6 times.

Gumi: Luka, say something first.

Luka: Why should I?

Rin: You just did.

Luka: I realised that.

Kaito: What's the whole purpose of this omake?

Everyone: *Stares*

Kaito: Don't tell me the author did this only to add stuff! He didn't think about what would happen in this!

Author: Dammit, Kaito. You're ruining this omake by pointing that out.

Kaito: So it's true?!

Author: Eh, nobody cares. Bye.

Kaito: Eh?! Wait!

Luka: Kaito, watch out!

Kaito: Oh God! *dodges Meiko's bullets*

Meiko: We're just going easy on you! Now for the tougher stuff! *hold hands with Rin, Gumi and Miku(already fine by then)*

The ground shook. Then outta nowhere, a gigantic robot appears!

Meiko, Rin, Gumi n Miku: Robot Technique! The VOCOBOT (Vocaloid + robot)!

Luka: WHAT THE HELL?! Now it's a Mecha Mecha thingie?! And "we're"?! You guys already planned this from the start?!

Kaito: What kind of name [Vocobot] is that?! *sigh* No choice!

Luka: *looks at Kaito* What now?

Kaito: Haaaaah! Gundamobot! APPEAR!

Luka: WHAT THE HELL?! FOR SOME REASON, THAT NAME SEEMS EVEN LAMER THAN THEIRS!

Another robot appears. It wore a big blue scarf (similar to Kaito's except larger).

Luka: Heck! Kaito, when did you have this?! *jumps into Gundamobot with Kaito*

Kaito: Ever since this omake started. And Len and Gakupo are entering it too. So you're the only girl in this robot.

Luka: You seriously didn't need to add that. _Because I'm pretty manly._

Kaito: I know. *sees Len dragging Gakupo in slowly and helps*

Len: Sorry. *pant*He was too *pant*heavy. My arms... can't carry that much.

Kaito: That's fine. Maybe I should have changed its name to "Ice-creamobot"...

Luka: What the tunas (she used to many hells and hecks already...)?! Is that all you care about?!

Kaito: Eh...

Gakupo: *awakes* Eggplantobot!

Luka: What the hell?! Where do you guys even get this names?!

Kaito: Em... We have no time to lose! Luka! You do the right arm! Len, do the left leg! Gakupo, do the right leg and I'll do the left arm. Now, GO!

Bang! Bomb! Bam! Punch! Kick! Blablabla. They fought and fought and soon got tired.

Kaito: Luka! See that red button on your right?! _I hope I don't sound desperate. _

Luka: Ah! Yes. _You sound pretty desperate._

Kaito: Press it!

Luka: What does it do?

Kaito: It creates a beam powerful enough to destroy buildings! It will work on the robot!

Luka: WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! It might destroy the house even more! What if the... *cough* Vocobot does it too?!

Kaito: But... It's our only hope! Ack! Never mind! Gakupo! Press it!

Gakupo: Aye aye Eggplant! *presses button*

Luka: Ga-Gakupo?! If you're here, then, WHAT ABOUT THE RIGHT LEEEE-

Gundamobot did his transformation pose while trying to balance on one leg and shot a beam of light. Vocobot coincidentally did the same thing at the same time. They only had a minute left to say their prayers (why am I even typing this?).

Kaito: Argh! Why did I not think about this possibility?

Luka: What the hell?! I said that already!

Kaito: Ah really?

Luka: What the heck?! You didn't listen, did you?

Len: _I'm ignored even though I'm doing my best balancing the robot while knowing that we could probably die either from losing our balance and falling down or by the explosion._

Gakupo: May eggplants protect us!

Kaito n Luka: Like friggin' he-

At last, a beautiful explosion was seen at the Vocaloid 8's House. The 8 stood in front of their house, blackened a little by the explosion, and were staring at the fire that was burning away it and the remains of their nearly destroyed robots.

Luka: …It's beautiful… isn't it, Kaito?

Kaito: Yeah…

Meiko: How wonderful…

Len: *giggles depressingly*

Rin: You guys sound like people with depression seeing fireworks.

THE END

* * *

Some stuff

It turned out to be a long omake. Nobody cares what Rin broke.

1) Credits to Sal for helping me to remember the name of the robot that Orin used to fight the evil guy (can't remember his name), Gundam, from a game Swordcraft Story 2, to name the robot, Gundamobot.

2) The name "Sadistic Sisterhood 3" is thanks to Hideaki Sorachi, the author of Gintama. I thank him very much for changing my life and "helping" me learn "good" words. Some of those "good" words are used in my profile.

Gosh. This was pretty hard. If I make any mistake, please do not mind it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
